Dunk Shot
by JayJungTYLee9597
Summary: Let's cast a spell Yabala bahiya yabala bahiya MarkxHaechan, MarkxDonghyuck, Mark/Donghyuck, Mark/Haechan, Markchan, Markhyuck


**MarkChan**

 **##**

 _Let's cast a spell_

 _Yabala bahiya yabala bahiya_

 _._

 _._

Mark benci langit di malam hari. Ia lebih senang ketika langit terlihat cerah karena matahari yang bersinar terik. Mark benci hitam. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa ia benci melihat ke langit malam.

Mungkin ia memang benci. Tapi ia bisa membuat pengecualian untuk malam ini.

"Malam-malam begini kenapa di luar sih?"

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Mark mau berdingin-dingin ria di balkon kamarnya. Padahal biasanya ia memilih bermain _game_ dengan kakak sepupunya, Jaehyun.

Kenapa? Karena ada Lee Haechan yang sudah berdiri di balkon kamarnya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Bukan sekali Mark melihat tetangga barunya itu pergi ke balkon kamarnya. Sejak keluarga Lee pindah ke rumah kosong di sebelahnya, si bungsu keluarga Lee yang seumuran dengannya itu selalu menghabiskan waktunya di balkon pada malam hari.

Karena posisi balkon kamar mereka yang bersebrangan, Mark sering memperhatikan Haechan dari jendela kamarnya. Bagaimana bocah itu hanya berdiam sembari memandang langit malam yang menurut Mark bukan pemandangan indah untuk dipandang.

Rupanya Mark bosan hanya memperhatikan Haechan dari dalam kamarnya. Malam ini, bahkan Mark rela melewatkan tawaran Pizza dari kakak sepupunya untuk berdiri di balkon kamarnya seperti sekarang.

"Memandangi bintang."

Kedua mata Mark menyipit. Mencoba mencari bintang di hamparan langit yang berwarna hitam legam. Malam ini bintang bahkan tak terlihat bersinar. Hanya beberapa, dan itu lebih seperti setitik cahaya yang sulit untuk dilihat.

"Tapi tidak ada banyak bintang disana."

"Itu artinya hujan akan turun."

 _Ah,_ pantas udara sekitarnya terasa dingin sekali. Mana Mark hanya memakai kaos oblong putih yang tipis serta celana pendek. Ia lupa ini masih di akhir musim dingin.

"Hei,"

Haechan menoleh, akhirnya mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam yang menyembunyikan bintangnya.

"kita satu sekolahan, bahkan tetangga. Tapi kenapa aku jarang sekali melihatmu di sekolah?"

Pertama kali keluarga Lee bertamu ke rumahnya, Mark sudah tertarik dengan si bungsu. Bagaimana ujung matanya menampilkan sedikit kerutan ketika ia tersenyum. Bagaimana sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang terlihat indah di matanya. Dan rambut coklat kemerahan yang membuatnya terlihat manis di pagi Minggu yang cerah saat mereka datang ke rumahnya.

Bukan hanya dirinya, bahkan Jaehyun, si kakak sepupunya juga jatuh pada pesona anak keluarga Lee. Tak ada maksud merebut, Jaehyun terpesona dengan si sulung Lee yang Jaehyun sebut _cantik._

"Mungkin karena kau selalu dengan klub basketmu? Aku sering kok melihatmu di kantin. Atau di lorong kelas."

Mark meringis. Ia lupa, posisinya sebagai _point guard_ membuatnya lebih sering berada di lapangan basket dibanding tempat-tempat lainnya di sekolah. Lagipula, turnamen besar sudah semakin dekat. Dan Jaehyun, yang juga menjabat sebagai kapten basket ingin mempertahankan predikat juara bertahan untuk sekolah mereka.

"Begitu ya.."

Tangannya otomatis menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau mulai besok kita berangkat sekolah bersama?"

Jika Jaehyun mendengarnya, mungkin ia akan menjadi bahan tertawaan atau yang lebih parah bahan ejekan sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Ia hanya mengajak Haechan untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, tapi nada bicaranya terdengar seperti ia sedang melamar Haechan.

Sangat gugup.

"Lalu Taeyong- _hyung_?"

"Biar ia berangkat bersama Jaehyun- _hyung_. Bukankah mereka sekelas?"

Setidaknya ia tak sepengecut Jaehyun. Buktinya ia sering berbincang sedikit dengan Haechan meski hanya sebuah sapaan singkat. Bahkan malam ini ia memberanikan diri untuk mengobrol panjang dengannya. Kalau Jaehyun? Melihat Taeyong dari jauh saja ia langsung kabur masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kupikir Jaehyun- _hyung_ membenci Taeyong- _hyung_. Ia selalu panik dan menghilang setelah melihat kakakku."

Mark tertawa garing. Dalam hati sih mengejek Jaehyun habis-habisan.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tawaranku?"

Mungkin suasana malam membuat jeda kosong antara keduanya terdengar begitu senyap. Sangat berlawanan dengan jantung Mark yang berdetak tak karuan di dalam dadanya.

"Oke."

Mark hampir saja melompat untuk melakukan selebrasi kecil. Beruntung akal sehatnya masih memegang kendali sehingga ia hanya menampilkan sebuah senyuman tipis, yang menurut para penggemar-penggemarnya di sekolah sangat tampan.

"Kujemput di depan rumahmu jam delapan."

Rasanya jantung Mark berhenti berdetak ketika Haechan menampilkan senyumannya. Mark tak melewatkan hal itu sedetik pun. Ujung matanya yang membentuk beberapa kerutan kecil, lengkungan di sudut bibirnya yang terlihat menggemaskan, juga suaranya yang terdengar lembut saat mengatakan,

"Selamat malam, Mark. Semoga mimpi indah."

Mark hampir melompat kegirangan, _lagi,_ saat bibir itu mengucapkan namanya. Selalu seperti itu. Ketika bibir itu melafalkan namanya. Seperti ada yang mengaduk-ngaduk isi perutnya.

"Kau juga, Haechan. Tidur nyenyak, dan mimpi yang indah."

 _Mimpikan aku, Chan._

Mark menunggu Haechan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup jendela yang menjadi penghalang antara balkon dan kamarnya. Mambalas lambaian singkat Haechan sebelum tirai biru laut menghalanginya seutuhnya dari sosok manis Lee Haechan.

Tapi Mark tak langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, bahkan ketika Haechan sudah tak terlihat lagi di balkonnya. Mark kembali menatap langit malam yang selama ini enggan ia tatap.

"Kau membuatku iri. Andai saja aku menjadi sepertimu. Dipandangi Haechan dengan tatapan sedalam itu."

Cinta memang gila. Lihat, Mark Lee yang terkenal _cool_ seantero sekolahnya bahkan di lingkungan kompleks rumahnya berbicara pada langit malam. Entah ucapannya ditujukan pada awan yang tak terlihat, atau bintang-bintang yang tersembunyi di balik awan.

 _On a night that was especially quiet_

 _I looked at the sky_

 _And I saw a star that was falling_

 _Like a shooting star_

Dari bintang-bintang yang cahayanya terlihat redup itu, netranya menangkah sebuah sinar yang jatuh melintang di langit malam.

 _Bintang jatuh?_

Mark terdiam sesaat. Entah ini keuntungan baginya atau apa, tapi bukankah orang-orang bilang kalau kau melihat bintang jatuh kau harus mengucapkan permohonanmu?

Ia bukan tipe orang yang percaya hal yang belum tentu benarnya. Dan ia bukan penggemar film romantis seperti Jaehyun. Ia tak percaya kalau bintang jatuh itu bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tapi apa ini? Kenapa kedua tangannya saling bertautan dan kedua matanya menutup?

 _Aku ingin Haechan menjadi milikku. Aku ingin sekolahku memenangkan turnamen nanti. Aku ingin Jaehyun-hyung berhenti bertingkah idiot di depan Taeyong-hyung._

Betapa baiknya dirinya, dari kejadian langka yang terjadi di depan matanya, ia masih sempat-sempatnya mengikutsertakan Jaehyun dan kisah cinta bodohnya.

Semoga bintang jatuh itu tak mengkhianatinya.

 _There is a saying_

 _That if you look at a shooting star_

 _And make a wish in your heart_

 _It will come true like in the movies_

.

.

Mark benar-benar muncul di depan pintu rumah Haechan. Duduk manis di atas motor hitamnya. Menyapa nyonya Lee yang sedang menyirami tanaman di halaman depan rumah. Lalu menunggu Haechan yang keluar dari rumah tak lama setelah nyonya Lee meneriaki namanya. Berlari terburu-buru dengan jas yang masih tersampir di lengannya.

"Tak usah terburu-buru begitu, Chan. Kita tidak akan telat, kok."

Mark membantu Haechan untuk mengenakan jas sekolah berwarna kuning itu. Memastikan tubuh kurus bocah itu benar-benar terlindungi dengan jas sekolahnya.

"Tidak ada mantel?"

"Ada, tapi di dalam. Tidak terlalu dingin, kok. Aku tidak perlu mantel."

Alis Mark bertaut, tak senang.

"Tidak, tidak. Kita tak akan berangkat sebelum kau memakai sesuatu yang lebih tebal di tubuhmu."

Haechan tiba-tiba memutar bola matanya, yang entah kenapa terlihat menggemaskan di matanya. Ia tak pernah melihat Haechan kesal sebelumnya. Ia patut mengabadikan momen ini.

"Ayolah, Mark. Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku piket. Jeno akan mengomeliku karena datang telat di hari aku piket dan membiarkan kekasihnya Huang Renjun piket sendirian."

Kembali ke kamar Haechan yang ada di lantai dua mungkin akan memakan waktu. Tapi kalau Mark melepas mantel yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya ke Haechan? Itu akan mempersingkat waktu.

"Ya, Mark!"

Mark mengabaikan protes yang keluar dari bibir Haechan. Tangannya juga dengan cepat memakaikan mantel berwarna coklat itu ke pundak sempit Haechan.

"Pakai ini dengan benar. Kau tak ingin dimarahi Jeno, kan?"

Lihat, lihat. Bocah 18 tahun bahkan lebih pandai dalam masalah seperti ini daripada kakak sepupunya yang bahkan beberapa bulan lagi akan lulus dari sekolah itu.

Mark tersenyum tipis saat Haechan tak lanjut memprotesnya atau melepas mantelnya. Meski dengan bibir yang maju, Haechan tetap membenarkan posisi mantel itu di tubuhnya. _Oh,_ Mark hampir lepas kendali melihat bibir Haechan yang merengut seperti itu.

"Helmmu,"

Mark bahkan juga memasangkan helm dengan benar di kepala Haechan. Mengaitkan tali pengamannya agar Haechan benar-benar _safe._

"Duh, yang pagi-pagi sudah tebar adegan romantis gratis. Bibi jadi kangen waktu masa pacarana dulu."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Mark dan Haechan secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah pagar rumah Haechan. Terlihat nyonya Lee sudah berada di depan pagar, dan entah sejak kapan berada disitu.

" _Eomma!_ Ngapain sih?! Itu urusin Taeyong- _hyung_ aja sana di dalam! Dia dari tadi masih sibuk dengan kotak bekal yang akan ia berikan untuk Jaehyun- _hyung_ bukannya siap-siap kalo nanti Jaehyun- _hyung_ jemput gimana _._ "

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jaehyun dan Taeyong, tadi pagi Mark terpaksa harus bangun tiga puluh menit lebih awal gara-gara Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba melompat ke tempat tidurnya dan memeluknya sangat erat sampai ia hampir dijemput _grim reaper_ mendadak. Cuma karena sebuah pesan singkat balasan dari Taeyong yang menerima ajakannya untuk berangkat bersama. Kakak sepupunya itu bahkan tak bisa tidur nyenyak menunggu balasan dari Taeyong setelah Mark memaksanya untuk mengirimi Taeyong pesan lebih dulu.

Satu permintaannya di malam itu terkabul. Secepat itu rupanya. Mark jadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu dua permintaan lainnya untuk segera terkabul.

.

.

Semenjak dimulainya rutinitas ia berangkat sekolah bersama Haechan, ia semakin dekat dengan si bungsu Lee. Ia jadi tahu kalau Mark itu sangat mengidolakan Michael Jackson. Haechan tidak menyukai pelajaran IPA. Haechan benci anjing, dan sangat menyukai kucing. Haechan tak bisa memakan timun. Dan Haechan yang cerewet seolah tak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan.

Haechan juga akhir-akhir ini selalu berada di pinggir lapangan basket, menunggunya selesai latihan. Bukan tanpa alasan, karena Mark memaksanya untuk pulang bersama juga jadi Haechan harus menunggunya selesai latihan. Jika Haechan ada kegiatan klub, maka Mark akan menjemputnya di ruangan klub.

"Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Kapan resminya nih?"

Ketika Yugyeom, salah satu kakak kelasnya yang tampaknya tak bisa berhenti untuk menggodanya. Selalu melihat Haechan setiap latihan basket membuat si kakak kelas yang berperan sebagai _shooting guard_ dalam tim itu sering menggodanya.

"Taruhan yuk, siapa yang duluan punya nyali buat nembak. Si kapten, atau _ace_ tim kita?"

Ia sih _fine fine_ aja dijadiin bahan taruhan sama Johnny dan anggota tim basket yang lain. Dia juga gak akan ngeluarin duit sepeser pun kan?

Tapi tampaknya taruhan yang ditawarkan Johnny menarik juga. Siapa yang lebih dulu berani menyatakan perasaannya? Kakak sepupunya yang sekarang sudah menempeli Taeyong- _hyung_ kemana pun semenjak insiden pesan yang dibalas oleh Taeyong subuh-subuh, atau ia yang masih bertingkah sewajarnya namun sudah cukup dekat dengan Haechan?

Mark sendiri tidak tahu, kapan ia akan melepas beban di hatinya. Mungkin nanti? Saat beban untuk turnamen yang sudah ia bawa sebelum ia mengenal Haechan sudah lepas?

Atau mungkin ia hanya perlu menunggu sampai tiba waktunya permintaan pertamanya pada bintang jatuh itu dikabulkan? Untuk membuat Haechan menjadi miliknya.

.

.

Mark tak pernah merasa se-gelisah ini sebelum pertandingan berlangsung. Ini bukan turnamen besar pertamanya. Sebelum mendapatkan posisi _point guard_ di sekolahnya yang sekarang, ia sudah memiliki beberapa pengalaman bermain basket dan ikut dalam turnamen-turnamen yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Tapi entah kenapa, keringat tak berhenti membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Kau kelihatan gugup, Mark."

Mark tak sadar Jaehyun sudah menempati sisi kosong di sampingnya. Kaptennya itu baru kembali setelah mengunjungi Taeyong di bangku penonton.

Tak ada yang pernah menyangka, Johnny baru saja kalah taruhan dan harus membayar 10000 won pada Yugyeom dan Mingyu karena ternyata Jaehyun lah yang lebih dulu punya nyali untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ini sudah seminggu sejak mereka – Jaehyun dan Taeyong—resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Mungkin itu satu-satunya alasan kenapa Mark begitu gelisah hari ini. Karena malam tadi, sebelum ia tidur, ia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan memberikan hadiah medali emasnya nanti pada Haechan. Ia akan memberikan medalinya sebagai tanda Haechan adalah miliknya.

Itu artinya bebannya semakin besar. Jika ia membuat kesalahan, di posisinya yang sebagai _point guard_ dimana kesalahan sekecil apapun bisa berbuat fatal, bisa jadi bintang jatuh itu tak mendengar permintaannya.

Suara pluit yang ditiup wasit tak mengurangi sedikit pun gelisahnya. Meski matanya jeli mengawasi setiap pergerakan lawan, otaknya memikirkan strategi ketika melihat celah antara daerah lawan, tapi jantungnya terus berpacu cepat. Dan ia rasa ini bukan karena sedari tadi ia terus bergerak dan men _dribble_ bola.

Setidaknya ada satu hal yang bisa membuatnya berhasil memegang kontrok atas dirinya sendiri. Sedikit mendorong rasa gelisah itu. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan iris hitam milik Haechan. Yang berdiri di jejeran penonton yang hadir. Memegang _handbanner_ bertuliskan namanya. _Handbanner_ yang terlihat berbeda dari yang penonton lain pegang. Dan ketika Haechan menyunggingkan senyumannya, Mark yakin ia bisa melewatinya.

Bayangan ia yang mengalungkan medali emas pada Haechan terlihat begitu jelas di benaknya.

Ia harus memenangkan pertandingan ini. Bukan lagi untuk rasa kepuasan dirinya. Ia ingin memenangkan pertandingan ini untuk seseorang yang tersenyum diantara ratusan penonton yang hadir.

Tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya menjadi begitu ringan. Ia dengan lancar melewati penjagaan lawan untuk masuk ke daerah lawan. Dengan mudahnya ia melempar bola oranye itu dan membiarkannya melewati lingkaran dengan jaring-jaring di sekelilingnya. Ia juga tak ragu saat memberikan umpan _passing_ pada timnya. Dan pergerakan lawan seolah begitu mudah ia baca yang lagi-lagi menghasilkan poin untuk timnya.

 _Quarter_ ketiga berakhir dengan timnya yang unggul cukup jauh dari tim lawan. Air mineral rasanya benar-benar melegakan tenggorokannya yang kering, entah kenapa.

"Aku tak pernah melihat kau seagresif itu saat bermain, kap. Apa karena ada yang menyorakimu dengan nyaring dari bangku penonton?"

Mark hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Yugyeom. Dan Mark tahu wajah Jaehyun memerah bukan karena ia lelah setelah berlari nonstop selama 3x12 menit, tapi lebih karena mendengar teriakan Taeyong yang tak berhenti menyemangatinya di bangku penonton.

"Duh, yang udah _taken_ mah beda ya."

Entah itu ratapan atau sindiran, karena Johnny sendiri masih _single_ sampai sekarang.

"Satu _quarter_ lagi nih. Semangat, _guys!_ Jangan lengah karena skor kita yang cukup memimpin jauh. NCT _hwaiting_!"

Jaehyun mengumpulkan semua anggota saat waktu istirahat sepuluh menit habis. Ya, Mark merasa setiap sepuluh menit yang diberikan untuk istirahat sangat cukup untuknya memulihkan tenaga. Karena hanya selama sepuluh menit itu ia bisa menatap Haechan sepuasnya dari bangku pemain. Hanya melihat Haechan yang mengucapkan kata _"Hwaiting!"_ tanpa suara saja sudah membuat energinya ter _charge_ sampai serratus persen.

Bunyi pluit terdengar di lapangan _indoor_ itu, menandakan _quarter_ keempat sudah resmi dimulai. Bola berada di posisi lawan. Tampaknya lawannya mengganti strategi karena beberapa pemain inti tidak dikeluarkan. Ini bukan sekali Mark melawan tim Hanlim. Meskipun mereka mengganti pemainnya, Mark tetap bisa membaca pergerakan setiap pemain yang ada di lapangan.

Tak salah Jaehyun menjulukinya _jendral lapangan._

Pertandingan berlangsung tanpa cela. Meski beberapa kali timnya kebobolan, tapi mereka tetap berhasil membalasnya dan mempertahankan jarak antara skor timnya dengan tim lawan.

Hingga _time-board_ menunjukkan satu menit sisa pertandingan. Saat itu Mark bisa melihat bagaimana Jaehyun sudah memasang senyum leganya. Yugyeom mulai mengendorkan pertahanannya. Dan Johnny hanya berdiri diam saja di bawah ring lawan, tersenyum singkat pada Mark yang sekarang tengah memegang kuasa bola.

Kemenangan memang sudah di depan mata. Tapi Mark ingin membuat kemenangan ini menjadi lebih bermakna. Karena Haechan tengah menontonnya sekarang.

 _It's a dunk shot_

 _I've watched it long ago_

 _My focus became clear_

Mark ingin mencobanya. _Dunk shot._ Salah satu teknik _shooting_ andalannya. Yang dari tadi ia simpan, dan tampaknya tepat untuk dilakukan sebagai penutup pertandingan.

 _Go on no more second guessing_

 _Just trust yourself and jump_

Ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya Haechan melihatnya. Berlari melewati beberapa anggota tim lawan. Menerobos daerah pertahanan lawan.

 _It looked so far but now it's in front of me_

 _Almost there, just a little more_

Melewati Johnny yang tersenyum singkat, seolah bisa membaca pergerakannya dan memberikan ruang baginya di bagian pertahanan lawan.

 _Don't wait for the whistle blow_

 _You make your own call_

Ketika ring lawan sudah menjadi pusat perhatiannya, kakinya membuat lompatan yang tinggi. _Walking in the air_. Seolah-olah ia berjalan di udara, lompatan yang tinggi dan jauh, dan bola oranye terlepas dari tangannya ketika ia menyentuh ring lawan.

Saat kakinya kembali mendarat di lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi gesekan, wasit lapangan meniupkan pluit tanda pertandingan berakhir.

Semua anggota timnya berhambur ke tengah lapangan. Bahkan pelatih Min sudah melakukan selebrasi dengan menari-nari gila di tengah lapangan. Sebelum memberikan pelukan besar untuk anggota tim.

Bukan hanya piala, sebuah medali berwarna emas dikalungkan di leher setiap pemain.

Sorak sorai dari pendukungnya terdengar memenuhi lapangan. Mark tidak pernah tahu, suara riuh itu terdengar begitu merdu sekarang. Apalagi suara melengking Seokmin dan Mingyu yang berteriak dengan suara bassnya. Bukan lagi polusi suara baginya, tapi seperti nyanyian burung camar di telinganya.

Di tengah selebrasinya, Mark melirik ke bangku tempat Haechan bersama Taeyong, Jeno dan Renjun. Meski Mark tak bisa melihat wajah Haechan karena si bungsu Lee itu tengah dipeluk begitu erat dan diguncang-guncangkan oleh Taeyong dalam pelukannya, Mark yakin bocah itu tengah tersenyum, memasang senyum favoritnya.

Satu permintaannya sudah dikabulkan oleh sang bintang jatuh. Tersisa satu lagi. Permintaan pertamanya yang akan menjadi permintaan terakhir yang dikabulkan.

Akankah? Bintang jatuh itu tak mungkin mengkhianatinya kan? Haechan akan menjadi miliknya kan?

.

.

Mark mengasingkan diri dari anggota timnya. Ia ingin menemui Haechan terlebih dahulu sebelum bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk ke acara makan-makan atas perayaan kemenangan mereka. Apa lagi kalau bukan untuk menunggu permintaan terakhirnya dikabulkan?

Ia sudah meminta Haechan untuk bertemu di belakang gedung pertandingan. Meski sempat mengancam Mark ia tak ingin kesana dan ingin langsung pulang, nyatanya punggung sempit miliknya sudah terlihat saat Mark berbelok menuju belakang gedung pertandingan.

Kakinya masih bergetar setelah ia melakukan _dunk shot._ Tapi ia masih menyimpan tenaga untuk sekedar berlari mendekati Haechan yang memunggunginya.

"Hei,"

Sapaan yang lolos, diikuti senyuman cerahnya menyambut Haechan yang sebelumnya sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Bocah Lee itu membalas senyuman Mark sebelum memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong jaketnya.

"Jadi, kau hanya ingin menagih ucapan selamat dariku, kan? Selamat, Mark Lee. Kau memang yang terbaik."

Bukan hanya sebuah senyuman favoritnya, tapi sebuah pelukan hangat menyambut tubuhnya. Membuat Mark tak bisa membedakan, apakah tubuhnya mendadak seperti _pudding_ karena lelah setelah bertanding _nonstop_ atau karena ia bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Haechan sedekat ini.

"Kata siapa aku hanya ingin menagih ucapan selamat darimu?"

Mark mengendorkan pelukannya, tapi tangannya menahan kedua tangan Haechan yang hendak melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali melingkarkannya ke pinggangnya. Dari jarak yang sedekat ini, Mark tak peduli jika Haechan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dengan jelas. Bukankah ia akan mengeluarkannya semua?

Tangannya beralih untuk mengeluarkan medali yang terkalung di lehernya.

"Kau ingat bagaimana pertemuan pertama kita?"

Mark menggenggam medali itu erat. Meremasnya perlahan. Kedua matanya tak meninggalkan manik hitam milik Haechan yang juga tak luput untuk terus menatapnya.

"Saat keluargaku bertamu Minggu pagi ke rumahmu? Kalau tidak salah kau memuji kue buatanku enak waktu itu."

"Dan kau mengelak kalau kau yang membuatnya sendiri. Kau bilang Taeyong- _hyung_ melakukan tiga perempat bagian pembuatannya dan kamu hanya melakukan _finishing_ -nya."

Keduanya tertawa. Sebulan yang lalu, kira-kira. Saat itu mereka terlihat begitu kaku. Mark yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memakan kue buatan Haechan (apapun selain menatap bibir Haechan yang menggoda), dan Haechan yang sibuk mendengarkan perbincangan antara kedua orang tuanya.

"Ingat malam dimana aku menemanimu melihat bintang di balkon? Padahal malam itu bintang hanya sedikit?"

Dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam medali, perlahan ia menggenggam pundak sempit milik Haechan.

"Malam di saat kau mendoakanku mimpi indah? Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa."

Dari jarak sedekat ini, senyuman Haechan terlihat jauh lebih indah. Dan menghanyutkan. Entah seberapa dalam Haechan membawanya masuk ke dalam lautan miliknya.

"Kau tahu, malam itu bintang jatuh muncul. Tepat sesaat setelah kau menutup tiraimu."

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tak memanggilku? Aku selalu menunggu bintang jatuh."

Mark terkekeh. Ia mengusap pipi Haechan dengan punggung tangannya, kedua pipi yang menggembung karena si pemilik tampaknya tengah merajuk.

"Aku mengucapkan permintaan. Tiga permintaan."

Haechan tak lagi merengut. Kedua matanya kembali menatap netra milik Mark.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya. Permintaanmu." Haechan berujar pelan, seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Pertama, aku meminta agar Jaehyun- _hyung_ bisa berhenti bertingkah bodoh dan mulai mendekati Taeyong- _hyung_."

Kedua mata Haechan mengerjap, membuat Mark kehilangan sesaat pandangan dua manik hitam miliknya. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Oh, jadi itu kenapa Taeyong- _hyung_ subuh-subuh sudah heboh di dapur. Kau tahu, ia menghabiskan waktu tiga jam hanya untuk membuatkan bekal yang cantik untuk diberikan pada Jaehyun- _hyung_. Katanya sih waktu itu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena mau memberikan tumpangan ke sekolah setelah kucampakkan karena pergi bersamamu."

"Lalu mereka jadian beberapa minggu setelahnya?"

Mark dan Donghyuck tertawa bersama.

"Lalu permintaan keduamu?"

Mark menggoyangkan medali di tangannya.

"Aku meminta agar hari ini timku menang."

"Sepertinya tanpa kau memohon pada bintang jatuh timmu tetap akan menang. Permainan kalian bagus dan rapih sekali."

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum tersenyum lembut.

"Ingin mendengar permintaan terakhirku?"

Anggukan dari Haechan menjadi isyarat bagi Mark untuk bersiap. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. _Inilah saatnya_.

"Aku meminta pada bintang jatuh malam itu. Sebenarnya itu permintaan yang pertama kali kuucapkan saat itu. Tapi tampaknya, permintaan itu yang terakhir kali dikabulkan oleh sang bintang jatuh."

Mark mengusak surai lembut milik Haechan sesaat, sebelum tangannya mengalungkan medali yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya.

Haechan menatapnya dan medali itu bergantian, melemparnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti sekaligus menuntut Mark untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku meminta pada bintang jatuh, agar menjadikanmu, Lee Haechan, milikku."

Mark tak lagi harus berbagi atensi Haechan dengan medali yang sekarang terkalung di lehernya. Karena manik hitam yang juga sudah menjadi favoritnya itu diam menatapnya.

"Medali ini adalah tanda kau milikku. Jadi kalau dalam hitungan sepuluh detik kau tak melepaskannya, kau sudah resmi menjadi milikku."

Mark mulai menghitung mundur dalam hatinya. Dengan kedua mata yang secara otomatis tertutup. Meski ia begitu percaya diri sang bintang tak akan mengkhianatinya, apalagi dengan perlakuan Haechan yang bahkan masih memeluknya sampai sekarang, ia tetap tak bisa menghalangi kemungkinan Haechan akan menolaknya.

Hitungan mundur Mark berhenti pada angka lima. Tepat disaat ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di pipinya. Ketika matanya kembali terbuka, wajah Haechan sudah dihiasi rona merah yang membuatnya terlihat berlipat kali menggemaskannya.

"Sudah selesai menghitung sampai sepuluh detik?"

Mark mendadak kehilangan kepekaannya seperti saat ia bisa membaca pergerakan lawan di lapangan. Ia bahkan harus terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna. Sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk menarik Haechan masuk lebih dalam ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?"

Ia bertanya, bukan untuk Haechan, tapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Tampaknya Haechan mendengarnya dan ingin menanggapinya.

Pelukan erat beberapa saat itu kembali melonggar.

"Kau bisa membuktikannya. Lakukan apapun yang membuat kau merasa ini bukan mimpi."

Jika orang lain memiliki kebiasaan mencubit anggota tubuhnya untuk memastikan mereka sedang tidak bermimpi, lain dengan Mark. Ia punya sesuatu yang lebih menarik dan pastinya lebih nyata untuk menyadarkannya bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Jarak antaranya dan Haechan perlahan ia hapus. Bukan untuk sebuah pelukan, kali ini Mark menarik Haechan ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Hanya ciuman lembut yang terkesan polos. Tapi mampu membuat jantung Mark meletup-letup di dalam dadanya.

Rona merah itu kembali terlihat ketika Mark mengakhiri ciuman singkat mereka. Ciuman pertamanya. Dan Mark harap itu juga ciuman yang pertama bagi Haechan. Mark tak bisa membayangkan ada orang lain yang merasakan manisnya bibir Haechan.

"Jadi, semua permintaanmu telah terkabul?"

Mark tak pernah tersenyum selebar ini.

"Semuanya."

Ia membawa Haechan ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkannya beberapa saat. Merasakan detak jantung Haechan yang ternyata juga berdetak cepat seperti miliknya. Kenapa Mark tak menyadarinya sedari tadi? Sejak ia memeluknya pertama kali.

Mungkin saat itu Mark terlalu fokus untuk menjadikan Haechan miliknya. Karena sekarang Haechan sudah menjadi miliknya, Mark bisa menikmati debaran jantung Haechan seperti Haechan menikmati debaran jantung miliknya.

 _Let's cast a speel_

 _Yabala bahiya moha yima moha yirula_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Omake_**

Haechan tengah berbaring sambil menatap langit malam yang dihiasi bintang-bintang. Ia selalu menantikan untuk melihat bintang jatuh. Ia sangat menantikannya. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah melihat cahaya indah dari bintang yang bergerak melesat di langit malam.

Tampaknya malam ini adalah saatnya. Iris hitamnya menangkap pergerakan cahaya yang melesat melintang di langit malam. Seketika Haechan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum, kedua matanya tertutup dan jemarinya saling bertautan.

 _Jika kau memang bisa mengabulkan permintaan, izinkan aku meminta padamu hanya sekali. Biarkan aku terus bersama Mark. Selamanya._

Haechan tak membuka matanya, ia memilih tetap menutupnya. Takut jika ia membukanya, bintang jatuh itu hilang dan yang ia temukan hanya lah langit malam tanpa bintang. Seperti biasanya.

Tapi sesuatu yang mengenai kakinya membuatnya sadar. Ia tak bisa terus-menerus menutup matanya.

Ketika dua kelopak matanya terbuka, pemandangan sebuah bola oranye yang berada di dekat kakinya menyambutnya. Haechan terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum sebuah tangan terulur di depannya.

"Kupikir kau akan melewatkan bintang jatuh yang satu ini."

Perlahan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. _Ah,_ berarti ia benar-benar menyaksikan bintang jatuh tadi. Dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

"Pulang, yuk. Sudah malam. Aku lapar lagi, jadi bagaimana kalau kita beli _ramyeon_ dan makan di pinggir sungai Han?"

Haechan tak bisa menolak untuk tawaran yang satu ini. Ia menyambut tangan yang sedari tadi ia anggurkan di depannya. Ketika ia sudah berhasil berdiri sendiri dengan kedua kakinya, ia membiarkan tangan yang menariknya itu menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari miliknya. Sementara tangan kosong yang lain membawa bola oranye yang tadi menyadarkan bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi.

Jika tiga tahun yang lalu bintang jatuh itu mengabulkan tiga permintaan Mark, Haechan tak salah kan jika berharap sang bintang tak akan mengkhianatinya? Ia hanya meminta satu permintaan. Dan ia rasa, pemintaannya tidak terlalu sulit. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Mark. Tak apa jika ia diduakan Mark dengan benda bundar berwarna oranye itu. Yang penting, Mark terus bersamanya.

 _Was I dreaming?_

 _There's no one around me_

 _But suddenly I see an orange ball by my feet_

 **END**

 _Songfic : NCT Dream Dunk Shot_


End file.
